Always Number 1
by Rum Aficionado
Summary: "It's not until they tell you you're going to die that you realize how short life is. Time is the most valuable thing in life because it never comes back. And whether you spend it in the arms of a loved one, or alone in a prison cell, life is what you make of it. Dream big." -Stefan Karl


It was a dark day in the city of Vale, and an even darker day for Jaune Arc. Today, a hero had died, and he put up the best fight that he could. Now this hero wasn't a huntsman, he wasn't a soldier, he was just a man who tried to make the world smile.

He was kind, generous, and had always gave it his all when he did something. He was a man who the average person would strive to be, a man that Jaune strived to be.

Ever since Jaune was young, he had known about this man, and this man had managed to make Jaune laugh so much that it brought him to tears. Every morning, Jaune would sit in front of the TV and see this man show up at least once, and every time, it would always put a smile on his face.

For years, this man had done so much good to the world, for years people didn't feel the need to fear the world around them because this man was always there to make them smile.

But one day, something had happened to this man. He had been diagnosed with Bile Duct cancer, a very rare disease that was located near his liver. But he fought hard, and so many others had supported him. Thousands of people who had smiled at young ages because of him donated to many organizations to see if they could help in any way.

This man may have been known for being an actor for a children's television show, he played may have played the part of a lazy villain, and never once did he ever truly win in that show, but in the hearts of hundreds, no, thousands, he had won.

For a while, it seemed as though he was getting better, it seemed like he could have won against this cancer. But nine months later, the cancer came back with a vengeance, and he fought just as hard as he did before, but this time he didn't win.

But while he fought, he had adorned a smile, never once letting his disease get him down. He loved his family like no other, he cared so much for his supporters and thanked them whenever he could, and there was a quote that Jaune and many others won't forget any time soon, "It's not until they tell you you're going to die that you realize how short life is. Time is the most valuable thing in life because it never comes back. And whether you spend it in the arms of a loved one, or alone in a prison cell, life is what you make of it. Dream big."

Those were words that Jaune learned to follow, those words were the ones that made him even think about forging his transcripts to make it into Beacon. They made him dream big. Now he was attending Beacon as a student, learning about combating the grimm along with the history and anatomy behind them.

This man had inspired Jaune to make something of life, rather than just work a nine-to-five that he would hate and would be underpaid. He inspired him to be better.

So now, here he was, standing in the middle of the rain wearing his hoodie and jeans and with his sword strapped to his hip. He had traveled all the way to Atlas just to see this grave, he had even asked for time out of class, just for this.

It was freezing outside, but Jaune didn't care, he was here not just to mourn for the loss of a great man, but to pay his respects. Even with the strength of the elements, Jaune found the strength to take off his hoodie.

He held it out in front of him and looked upon it one final time, and with a sad smile, he began to fold it up. Once it was properly folded, he placed it at the foot of the grave. Yet, even with all of the loss, Jaune knew that it would be best not to cry, not because he didn't want to, and not because it would damage his pride, but because he would be spitting on this hero's memory.

If he were to cry now, and scream about how he shouldn't have died, it would be all for naught. This man had lived to make many people laugh and smile, and if he were to cry, then he wouldn't be doing this man justice.

So with a shaky breath, he let out one last laugh, not because death was a laughing matter, but because he was remembering all of the things about his hero that made him laugh, that made his childhood worth going through.

He looked at the grave one last time, and on the grave read, "Stefán Karl Stefánsson, 1975-2018. He was, and always will be, number one." To that, Jaune smiled sadly and began to walk away from the grave. He had to get back to Beacon now, he wouldn't want to fail, for that in its own right would be spitting on his hero's grave.

With that, he left, and the only thing to remind anyone of this visit would be the hoodie that he left behind.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up, it's Syn here. Today, I had heard that Stefán Karl Stefánsson, A.K.A Robbie Rotten had passed away. I'll be honest, I didn't watch too much Lazy Town growing up as a kid, but I did watch it every now and again, and I respect Stefán for doing what he did. He was a great person, and it's a shame that he has passed on.**

 **I guess I just wanted to write this to spread it around a little. But yeah, press F to pay respect. Rest in peace Stefán Karl Stefánsson.**


End file.
